


Looking at Home

by connoissuer_of_sorts



Series: The Prophecy Boys Bond [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connoissuer_of_sorts/pseuds/connoissuer_of_sorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione finds Pansy in distress and they end up soul mates. (I am shite at writing summaries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking at Home

**Author's Note:**

> I put Hermine with Pansy, thanks to a suggestion in the comments. Finally got around to writing more on this series. Give me prompt ideas for any of the couples and if you want to be paired with someone who isn't already paired. If you want I can also write some on Wolfstar.

"I see the way you look at her."

Harry whispered, tightening the arm he had around my shoulder. I whimpered quietly, knowing exactly who he was referring to. 

"Just go talk to her. She might feel the same you know. Look what happened with Ron and Draco. They're utterly in love, 'Mione. You could be too if you'd pluck up some Gryffindor courage and just talk to Pansy. She's not going to bite you,"

I was about protest and explain how impossible that was going to be before he jokingly added,

"Unless you want her to."

He then proceeded to burst out in hysterical laughter as my eyes widened comically. I sat there gaping at him before laughing as well, thinking that maybe asking Pansy out wouldn't be too difficult with Harry's help. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

About a week after our conversation Harry came to me with a confused Ron following him. 

"I told him and he won't believe me. Draco will be here soon enough and we'll explain to them both how in love with Pansy you are. 

A wave of realization came over Ron and he turned livid for about a fraction of a second before smiling. 

"I really am thick aren't I?"

He said before hugging me tightly. 

"Yes you are Ron, yes you are."

I heard Harry mumble with a chuckle before Draco burst into the room looking panicked. 

"You like Pansy?!"

He shrieked before collapsing onto the couch in the common room. I slowly nodded, biting my lip and locking my eyes on my shoes. He took a deep breath before standing up and pulling me into a bone crushing hug. He pulled back smiling, saying,

"Thank Merlin and Morgana because Pansy hasn't shut up about you: How smart you are, how pretty you are, how in love she thinks she is. It's slightly annoying. I do hope you're more subtle and quiet about it, for these two."

He finished, pointing at Harry and Ron. I smiled bright before sitting down in a chair, breathing deeply. Could Pansy really like me? This is mental... 

"I think you sent her into shock."

Harry whispered chuckling and then sat on the floor in front of me. I glanced at Harry and then Draco to confirm what I heard before promptly squealing like a thirteen year old, clasping my hands over my mouth and kicking my feet in small motions. Harry, Draco and Ron burst out laughing once I finished spazzing and I joined them. I heard footsteps going down the staircase and turned to find a very confused Neville staring worriedly at us. Harry saw him and his laughter increased, as did everyone else's. 

"What did I miss?"

Neville asked as he dropped himself next to Harry, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulling him into a one armed hug and kissed his temple. 

"Well, you know how 'Mione likes Pansy? Well Draco has just informed us that Pansy likes her back. Hermione had a fit, it was utterly adorable truthfully." 

Harry explained, laughing lightly. Neville laughed as well before congratulating me. Maybe this could work out for me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The next time there's a Ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!" 

I heard Pansy shriek as I made my way to Potions about a month after Draco told me she liked me back. 

"Parkinson?"

I called, running to catch her before she turned around. 

"Oh, hey. You heard that didn't you?" 

I nodded as she took a deep, shuddering breath.

"I just wish I could hurry up and find my soulmate. Every one else has!"

She exclaimed, putting her head on my shoulder, tears dripping slowly from her eyes. I put a comforting hand on he shoulder and turned her towards me, pulling her into a hug. Suddenly, a bright white light surrounded us as she looked up at me, tears subsiding as a smile spread across her beautiful face. As I looked into her eyes, I was looking at her heart and soul. I was looking at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in first person, obviously, and I may write more like this. I like it but I feel like I need to write Pansy's POV as well. Should I? Well thanks for reading!  
> 'Lucien


End file.
